Several different sources of energy can be used for both open procedures and laparoscopy including electrosurgery and argon beam coagulation. In argon beam coagulation (ABC), current is applied to tissue by a directed beam of ionized argon gas which causes a uniform and shallow coagulation surface thereby stopping blood loss. Electrosurgery uses a power supply and handpiece with one or more electrodes to provide high frequency, alternating current input at various voltages (200-10,000V) depending on the function, namely coagulation vs. cutting. For cutting, heat generated from continuous low voltage conduction can create a vapor pocket which vaporizes and explodes a small section of tissue which results in an incision. For coagulation, voltage is usually lower than in cut mode and the slower heating process results in less heat. As a result, no vapor pocket is formed so the tissue for the most part remains intact but with cells and vessels destroyed and sealed at the point of contact.
Surgeons typically need to switch between argon beam coagulation and electrosurgery modes depending on what is happening during the surgery and what they need to achieve at a particular point in the surgery such as cutting, or making incisions in tissue, or stopping the bleeding at the surgical site. At present, electrosurgery is often the best method for cutting and argon beam coagulation is often the best method for cessation of bleeding during surgery. However surgical tools and devices currently available to surgeons require switching between these two methods during the surgical procedure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a surgical device or tool that enables a surgeon or user to utilize the best methods used for cutting and cessation of bleeding at the surgical site at the same time, or simultaneously, while also being able to evacuate smoke and debris away form the surgical site. Such a surgical device or tool would enable the surgeon or user to increase both the efficiency and accuracy of the surgery by enabling the surgeon or user to perform both tissue cutting and coagulation at the same time without switching between modes or methods thereby decreasing operating time. In addition, performing both tissue cutting and coagulation at the same time along with smoke evacuation would enable the surgeon or user to more clearly view the surgical site to ensure accuracy during the procedure without the need to stop and switch modes in order to stop bleeding at the surgery site before being able to clearly see the surgical site.